Tattoo's Legend
by Skly
Summary: Gin/Hermione fluff. si vs n'aimez pas les femslash, ne lisez pas! Oneshot, 1re fic. une simple soirée entre filles, et pourtant...


_Voici donc ma première fic jamais publiée; c'est une femslash, donc si vous n'aimez pas, passez-vous de commentaire. Sinon, qqs reviews seraient appréciées!!_

**Couple: Ginny/Hermione**

**Spoilers: jusqu'au tome 6 seulement**

**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling!**

**UA: scène imaginaire durant la 7e année d'Hermione, qui est Préfète-en-chef et possède une télévision moldue (je sais, c bizarre, mais bon). Elle et Ginny se font souvent des soirées de filles et un soir...**

On n'était qu'en novembre et pourtant on se les gelait déjà. J'avais essayé d'augmenter la température du salon de la Prefète-en-chef, mais malgré tous mes efforts, la température n'atteignait pas 15 degrés. Ç'aurait dû être une soirée cinéma moldu ce soir-là, avec glaces et batailles de polochon au programme. À la place, Hermione nous avait préparé des chocolats chauds et moi je m'étais emmitouflée dans une immense couverture multicolore que Hermione avait ramené de son voyage de l'Inde avec ses parents et qui, merci aux moutons himalayens, me tenait bien chaud. Je regardai la télé d'un œil vitreux quand Hermione entra dans la pièce et manqua de renverser les tasses du plateau tant elle rit à mon air frigorifié.

-T'es quoi cette fois-ci, une princesse indienne qui a du mal à s'habituer aux joies de l'hiver?

Je lui souris d'un air fatigué tandis qu'elle déposa les chocolats sur la table. Je sortis ma baguette pour allumer les innombrables bougies disposées autour de nous tandis qu'elle s'activait auprès du foyer. Bientôt, elle vint me rejoindre sous la couette, me chatouillant au passage.

-Eh! Si c'est comme ça je te boude, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-N'importe quoi! Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, rétorqua-t-elle. Elle m'embrassa doucement sur la joue et me serra contre elle.

C'était ça le problème avec Hermione : elle savait parfaitement que j'étais attirée autant par les hommes que par les femmes, et il me semblait qu'elle jouait de sa sensualité pour attirer mon attention. Le pire, c'est que ça marchait, et j'arrivais de moins en moins à le cacher.

Justement. 'Ma sorcière bien-aimée' venait à peine de débuter qu'elle commença à me caresser la cuisse. Foutue tradition de soirée de filles…qui avait décidé qu'on ne devait porter que des caleçons courts? Ah oui, c'était moi. Si j'avais su…

-Tiens, t'as pas un peu maigri?

Je frissonnai. Elle avait bien changé, la Hermione timide et sérieuse qu'elle était encore l'année dernière. Elle était couchée en cuillère contre moi, sa bouche tout contre mon oreille. Je me demandai comment j'allais faire pour passer à travers la totalité de la soirée sans lui sauter dessus. Je me tournai vers elle, histoire de voir si elle était d'humeur joueuse ce soir.

-Tu trouves?

-Oh que si! (La main se fit plus lascive sur ma cuisse) On dirait que le quidditch fait ses effets!

Avec un sourire en coin, elle ajouta :

-Heureusement, avec tout le chocolat que tu bouffes…

Sa main me brûlait l'intérieur de la cuisse mais je n'en fis cure. Je voulais savoir jusqu'où cette garce était hétéro. Et jusqu'où elle ne l'était pas. Alors je me levai, m'approchai du foyer, et fis mine de la bouder. Bingo.

-Oh non…chérie reviens vite, tu vas attraper froid.

Je ne bougeai pas. Hermione avait bien une faiblesse : mes fesses. Et je savais qu'elle me trouvait irrésistible dans mon caleçon de dentelle noire. Je l'entendis se lever et quelques secondes plus tard, ses bras vinrent m'encercler la taille.

-Tu sais très bien que je rigole…Tu es parfaite comme tu es. D'ailleurs, tes fesses ne sont pas un peu plus fermes?

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle me caressa doucement la fesse droite. Puis, sans crier gare, elle me fit pivoter sur moi-même, et sa main gauche vint rejoindre la fesse du même côté. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire; il était difficile de rester en froid avec Hermione très longtemps. Surtout quand elle laissait tomber le masque de la parfaite petite hétéro. Ron en serait resté bouche bée de la voir aussi sensuelle avec moi.

-Je suis pardonnée?

Elle avait posé ses lèvres entre ma joue et ma bouche et, à partir de là, traça une ligne de petits baisers jusqu'à mon cou. De la pure torture, d'autant plus qu'elle me maintenait étroitement serrée contre elle.

-Hum…je ne sais pas…murmurai-je en réponse à sa question.

Et dire qu'il y a une minute il faisait froid dans la pièce…désormais mon bas-ventre était en feu.

-Oh, s'il te plaît…

Ses mains avaient glissé en dessous de mon caleçon.

Rester calme. Respirer. Ignorer ses seins contre les miens.

-Si tu veux, me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, je te ferai un massage…Elle lécha mon lobe avant de le suçoter avec délectation.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement. Oh non, elle allait gagner. Je me demandai un instant si elle n'avait pas mis de la potion aphrodisiaque dans le chocolat.

-D'accord mais…

Mes doigts montèrent longuement de sa taille à ses seins, en effleurèrent les pointes, traçant des cercles à travers le tissu.

-…seulement si tu me montres à faire de bons massages, complétai-je.

Sourire énigmatique dont elle seule avait le secret. Oh merde qu'elle était craquante.

-Hum…murmura-t-elle sur un ton d'hésitation tout contre mes lèvres.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser ses lèvres avec ma langue. Elle gémit et crispa encore plus ses mains sur mes fesses. Gagné.

-D'accord.

N'y tenant plus, elle m'embrassa avec fougue, sa langue explorant les moindres recoins de ma bouche et ses mains parcourant librement mon corps, provoquant chez moi une ardeur que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Mais lorsque je commençai à enlever son t-shirt, elle rompit brutalement le baiser et posa ses mains sur les miennes.

-Je croyais que c'était moi qui te massais et qu'ensuite seulement je te montrerais à faire des massages?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de caresser son dos, tellement doux en dessous de son t-shirt. Je la sentis frémir et en fut extrêmement satisfaite. Depuis le temps que je fantasmais sur elle…

-Et tu as vraiment besoin de ton haut pour ça?

-Vilaine fille…

Elle m'entraîna avec elle sur le canapé, m'embrassant avec violence en me maintenant fermement couchée sur le canapé. J'en profitai pour enlever (enfin!) son t-shirt et pour cueillir ses énormes seins lorsque, soudain, je remarquai un détail très incongru.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? me demanda-t-elle quand je cessai de l'embrasser.

J'avais les yeux fixés sur son sein droit, le regard rieur.

-Ainsi, la légende est vraie, tu as _vraiment_ un tatou sur ton sein!

Elle éclata de rire et, relâchant un peu son étreinte sur moi, souleva son sein pour mieux me montrer le petit drapeau à six couleurs tatoué juste au bas de son sein.

-Eh oui! Mais s'ils savaient ce que c'est…la plupart des garçons de l'école seraient fous de jalousie envers toi, me dit-elle en m'embrassant à nouveau.

The End


End file.
